Making Amends
by spittingllama7856
Summary: Who knew that saying goodbye to someone you hate could hurt so much? Hermione thought, still remembering the way he felt against her. Written for THC


**This story is written for The Houses Competition, using the prompt "Saying Goodbye." Short Story. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. He had his best times at Hogwarts, but Hogwarts also held all the bad experiences. Draco remembered pointing his wand at Dumbledore, and sending the Firewhiskey that could've killed Weasley. Draco remembered the Christmas's he had spent there, though there were few times he did. He remembered having his first kiss, and his first love. He had many memories, that's for sure. Draco was leaving, and it would be the last time he would step on the train.

Draco had his arm around Blaise's shoulder, and he was laughing. He decided at some point he would miss school, but he wanted to live in the moment. Blaise and Draco boarded the train, and had a compartment with Pansy and Goyle. They were laughing and joking, worry- free for the first time in a while.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to a few people.I'll be fine, you can stay here," Draco said, standing up and looking at Blaise who made to get up, too.

"Okay, Drakie. Be safe," Pansy looked up from the Daily Prophet. He rolled his eyes.

"Bye," Blaise said. Draco stepped out into the hall, and started searching. When he felt like he looked every where, he saw her. Sliding open the compartment door, he plastered a sneer on his face. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry and Hermione all turned their faces toward him.

"I need to talk to you," He said pointedly to Hermione. His gray eyes met her brown ones, and she nodded.

"Alright," Hermione stood, so did Ron and Harry.

"You don't have to go, Herms," Ron said, pulling out his wand.

"Yeah. We'll take care of this," Harry added.

"It's fine! Put your wands away, guys!" Hermione said. "We're over this!"

They reluctantly obeyed.

"Be safe, Hermione. Just scream if you need help," Ron told her.

"I can take care of myself, Ronald."

"Hurry back," Luna said dreamily.

"I'll be fine," she reassured her friends. Draco moved so she could walk past him. He closed the door with a snap. They found an empty compartment and went inside.

"You should at least try to get along with them, Malfoy ," Hermione said, sitting down. He sat down, too.

"I do. They're the ones being uncivil." Hermione sighed at him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," he told her. They met each other's eyes and held the gaze.

"What?"

"I'll miss you," he said, still looking at her. "You've always been my enemy. And even if I came in second, I appreciated the competition. I'm sorry if I made you miserable."

"Oh. Um, water under the bridge, then," said Hermione holding out her hand. He took it, and then pulled her into a tight embrace. She was stiff for a second, but relaxed at his gentle touch. He buried his face in her hair, and she laid her head on his shoulder. It was nothing like she ever felt before. He was soft but held her tight. She would've expected him to be full of hate, but he was tender and caring. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew. This was a whole new man. This man was careful, and amazing. This was a man even Blaise had yet to see. And she loved every moment of being with him. She grasped him harder and wrapped her hands around his back. He was breathing in her scent, finally being able to after all these years. Her father didn't hug her this way. Harry didn't, and Ron barely touched her. She was not at all ready to let go.

Draco was mumbling something in her hair.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said that I've been waiting so long for this," and she buried her face in his neck as a response.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Friends?"

"I hope so, Hermione," she smiled when he said her name.

"Get off her, Malfoy!" Ron screamed, pulling her roughly off of him. He had his wand pointed at Draco, looking vivid.

"Ron stop!" Hermione tugged his arm down, and then Harry entered, pointing his wand at Draco, too. Draco had his arms raised lazily above his head and looked bored. "Harry, lower your wand!" Hermione screamed at him. Both of them looked thoroughly confused.

"Hermione! Wasn't he hurting you?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off Draco.

"No! We were making amends, Harry."

"What?" Ron interrupted.

"Amends, Ron. Something you obviously know nothing about," Hermione said.

"Why are you protecting him? He's a slimy git, Hermione! A Slytherin, too," Harry said.

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Harry, he apologized, and I've forgiven him. So should you," She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Draco looked shocked, but gave her hand a little squeeze. They smiled at each other. Ron gagged and Harry looked betrayed. They both left the compartment.

"They'll get over it," Draco told Hermione. "You're like their little sister."

"Yeah," she hugged him again, but she ended it abruptly. "Bye, Draco. I suppose you know how to contact me?"

"Yeah. Goodbye, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Goodbye, Draco Lucius Malfoy," tears welled in her eyes, she didn't realize that she'd have another friend to leave.

They both stood and left back to their friends. _Who knew that saying goodbye to someone you hate could hurt so much?_ Hermione thought, still remembering the way he felt against her.


End file.
